Ojalá pudiera salvarte
by kaulitzious
Summary: Una mirada empañada, una mujer deshecha, un temblor frenéticamente imperceptible. Wysocki lo hubiera dado todo por poder curarle las heridas a la Superintendente Colvin. Contiene spoilers del primer capítulo


_Si no sabes apreciar Chicago es que no aprecias nada. Esta ciudad sobrevivió al gran incendio y construyó el paisaje urbano más bonito del mundo. Porque si hay algo que Chicago sabe hacer, es devolverte el golpe._

Aquella más que cualquier otra, era una carrera a contrarreloj. Contra la muerte. La determinación brillaba en su mirada con destellos enfermizos. La Superintendente estaba demasiado concentrada como para sentir los latigazos de dolor que exhalaban sus costillas. Tampoco sentía los nudillos encarcarados con la forma exacta del volante que sus manos aferraban con la fuerza de quien se sabe con el peso de la realidad cayendo a plomo fundido sobre sus espaldas. Cada segundo era vital y Teresa Colvin era totalmente consciente. Le ardía el torso, le costaba respirar; cada sístole suponía un esfuerzo mayor que la anterior -las punzadas aumentando su intensidad en cada diástole. Sus labios dibujaron una mueca de sufrimiento al tiempo que apretaba el acelerador. El ruido de la sirena martilleaba sus sienes como si se tratase de un cronómetro a cuenta atrás. Oyó a Antonio gemir en los asientos traseros y sólo entonces las lágrimas cristalizaron sus pupilas. El nudo en la garganta le dificultaba aún más la respiración. Aparcó sin aparcar justo al lado de la entrada de urgencias. No quedaba tiempo, debía actuar con presteza. Sin embargo, en cuanto salió del coche, se desmayó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando despertó. Se sentía un tanto desubicada y, a pesar de todo, recordaba todos y cada uno de los detalles de lo sucedido. Antonio. Se tocó el tronco instintivamente, notó el vendaje debajo de su camiseta. Por encima llevaba una faja color ocre. Aún le dolía. No obstante, no podía permitirse pensar en eso, al borde de un ataque de nervios, Teresa decidió salir a preguntar por el muchacho.

Se quedó absorta en su propia burbuja mientras miraba -sin ver nada- cómo los médicos se ocupaban del cuerpo de Antonio, ya inerte. Mil y una veces se preguntó si hubiera existido alguna otra posibilidad, si de haber hecho las cosas de un modo distinto podría haber logrado salvarle la vida. Su corazón bombeaba bilis, el remordimiento se le había enquistado en el pecho y la culpabilidad se expandía por todo su cuerpo a modo de descargas electromagnéticas. Él la había salvado a ella y no al revés. Las lágrimas se agolparon de nuevo en sus ojos cuando escuchó una voz que consiguió sosegar la fiera que amenazaba con comenzar a fustigarse.

-¿Desde cuando llevas chaleco antibalas fuera de servicio? -Un golpe bajo, un comentario inocente que consiguió que el remordimiento le calara aun más hondo. Con toda la pena en el rostro, la Superintendente se giró hacia Wysocki, que ya estaba a su lado.

- Cuando le asigné, uno de los policías se enfadó y me amenazó; nada que no hubiera oído antes. - Empezó a notar las mejillas húmedas y la sal en los labios - Antonio me obligó a ponerme su chaleco - ahí va de nuevo. La verdad, más punzante, más amarga que nunca.- No arrancó el coche hasta que me lo puse.

Una mirada empañada, una mujer deshecha, un temblor frenéticamente imperceptible. Jarek Wysocki susurró _ven_ al tiempo que abrazaba a su ex-compañera. Teresa se dejó abrazar sin recordar cuán sana y salva se había sentido siempre entre sus brazos. Se aferró a su cuerpo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó escapar todo su pesar y todo su sufrimiento, con la esperanza de que Jarek pudiera extirpárselo. A su vez, él quiso ser cálido, quiso ser suave. Quiso ser todo lo que Teresa pudiera llegar a necesitar aquella noche. Porque ella había sido la mujer más fuerte que él había conocido jamás y verla a punto de partirse en pedazos hizo que él también tuviese ganas de ponerse a llorar. Sabía que la había echado de menos, pero no fue hasta aquel abrazo cuando de dio cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba volver a sentir el roce de su piel. Notó el temblor de quien solloza sin miedo, notó también el hombro derecho de su camisa empapado. Y el hipar silencioso de quien se abandona al dolor.

-Hagámoslo -sin querer ser conscientes de doble sentido de sus palabras, pactaron el acuerdo. Movidos por la ira, creyendo que el concejal realmente tenía algo que ver con aquella muerte.

Wysocki se sorprendió ante la docilidad de Teresa cuando éste se ofreció para llevarla a casa. En otras circunstancias habría sonreído pícaro y le habría soltado alguno de sus sarcasmos. Pero aquella no era noche de ironías. Aquella noche lo unico que Jarek deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era ser capaz de arrancarle el dolor. Ojalá supiera de alguna forma factible para curarle las heridas de guerra. Las del alma. Las que no se ven. Las que desgastan, las que matan lentamente. Aquella noche a Wysocki también le hubiera gustado salvarla de ella misma.


End file.
